


Home for a Rest

by MaddietheMuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Beach House, Comic-Con, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hobrien, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, SDCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddietheMuse/pseuds/MaddietheMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler notices how tired and run down Dylan is during SDCC. Worried for his friend, he invites him to come hang out at the beach for some much needed rest during their the last week of down time. A story of moving from friends to lovers told in a series of mini vignettes.<br/>Will likely wind up M/E rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumble and the videos of Tyler and Dylan in the press room during SDCC for this. I am a bit reluctant to post an rpf fictions, but here we go!

It was way too early Sunday morning after closing down the party the night before. Dylan wasn’t a morning person at the best of times, but was trying to check out of the hotel and make it out to the shuttle on way too little sleep without snapping at the fans that seemed to find him no matter what he did. He’d given up trying to hide honestly. Most of the time he loved meeting the show’s fans; just not when his head felt like it was going to split open. He just really wanted a cup of coffee and a quiet seat on the train so he could go back to sleep.

He’d only had a couple of days in L.A. between getting home from filming and heading out the door to catch the train to San Diego. It had been a great weekend—he really does love Comic Con—but he’s just so tired. The shoot for The Maze Runner had taken a toll of him both physically and emotionally and he planned on doing nothing but sleep between now and next week when prep for season 3B started up.

Thankfully, the hotel attendant assigned to make sure the cast got off alright came and said the shuttle to the train station was ready to leave. Saying thank you and giving the last group of fans a hug, he tucked his pillow under his arm and picked up his bag. Posey was sticking around for another day with Seana’s family, Crystal and Holland had left already—earlier than 9:00 am on Sunday? That’s just crazy.

He climbed into the van and flopped into the middle seat next to the window. Daniel, Max and Charlie were slumped in the back seat and didn’t look to be in much better shape than he was. He’d only just sat down when Tyler and Jeff showed up with coffee for everyone.

“Dude, you’re my hero,” Dylan sighed, reaching out with grabby hands to the offered cup of steaming caffeinated goodness that Tyler held.

“Yeah, I thought you might be in bad shape this morning,” Tyler chuckled, taking his own coffee and passing the carry tray back to the twins and sitting next to Dylan for the short drive to the train station.

Dylan clutched the cup with both hands and took a long sip. “You don’t even know. I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired.” The driver pulled out into traffic and headed toward the station, as everyone inside fell quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan fell into the corner window seat on the train not even bothering to see if there were seats enough for all of them in the section. He didn’t care; the trip back to L.A. was almost three hours, and he was going to spend every minute of it asleep. He pushed his pillow against the window and closed his eyes; asleep before the train left the station.

He woke up with a little less than an hour left before they arrived in L.A, rubbing his hand down over his face and sitting up.

“You talk in your sleep,” Tyler said quietly making Dylan jump. He hadn’t realized his co-star was even sitting next to him.

“Anything embarrassing?” he mumbled with a sideways glance. There were plenty of things he’d prefer that Tyler didn’t hear from him in his sleep. There were plenty of things that it was probably best Tyler never heard from him if he were being completely honest with himself.

“No. Mostly incoherent. Some stuff about running; from the film I’d guess?” Tyler smirked.

Dylan pushed himself to sit up in the seat and turned to face Tyler. “Yeah, probably.” His mouth fell open in a wide yawn. The train had emptied out some since they left San Diego and he could see Jeff and the twins sitting at the far end of the same train car, and guess Daniel was probably with them too.

“You look like hell, man. When was the last time you actually got some real sleep?” Tyler asked, concern clear in his voice.

“That’s all I’m planning on doing this week. Seriously, I’m only leaving the apartment to get some food, and then I’m going to hibernate.” He yawned again, running his hands through his hair and leaned his head back on the head rest. He glanced over at Tyler sideways, catching him watching him intently. “What?” he asked quietly with a raised eyebrow. He always felt so exposed under Tyler’s careful watch.

“Nothing,” Tyler shook his head. “So, tell me about the shoot. What was it like?” he changed the subject. They hadn’t really had a chance to catch up since Dylan got back from filming in Louisiana. They fell into easy conversation for the rest of the trip, Dylan easily being guided into telling Tyler all about the set and cast and crew of his latest movie.

Tyler liked listening to Dylan talk; liked watching him. He watched as the younger man explained in detail, answering his questions and gesturing broadly. Tyler liked how Dylan always talked with his hands. Tyler liked a lot about Dylan; more than he probably should—much more than he was willing to admit. Seeing his co-star look so worn out bothered him.


	3. Chapter 3

The train slowed and pulled into Union Station. “My car is in the lot; do you want a ride?” Tyler offered as he stood and pulled their bags from the overhead bin, passing Dylan’s to him as they turned toward the door. 

“Dude, that would be so great,” Dylan answered enthusiastically following Tyler down the platform toward the parking lot.

Tyler had been thinking about inviting Dylan out to the beach all weekend, worried for his friend, thinking the down time could do nothing but good, and also hoping to reconnect after Dylan had been away filming the past months. He was running out of time to just do it and get it over with. What was the worst that could happen? Dylan would say no, no big deal. They were nearly at the car when he swallowed his fear and turned to face his friend.

“Why don’t you come out to the beach house? It’s quiet and the sun would do you good; you look like a ghost, man,” he rambled his proposal and quickly turned back around. There, he’d done it, no problem. It didn’t feel like it wasn’t a big deal as he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat waiting for Dylan to answer. There was more riding on the simple question than either of them wanted to acknowledge.

“Yeah?” Dylan asked quietly, desperately trying not to read something in Tyler’s invitation that wasn’t there. He knew it was easy to see how tired he was; his friend was just showing his concern. The beach sounded like the perfect way to spend a week of down time.

Jeff pulled up beside them as they stopped at the back of Tyler’s car. “Good job this weekend, guys. Dylan, get some rest, would you? You look like crap,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I will,” Dylan agreed. Jeff said he’d see them next week as he waved and drove away.

“So?” Tyler asked with raised eyebrows over the hood of the car as they got in.

“If you’re sure you don’t mind, yeah, I’d like that, actually,” Dylan agreed. Tyler watched the younger man a moment as he started that car. “Not at all,” he replied with a shake of his head before putting the car in reverse. Dylan watched as Tyler braced his hand on the back of the passenger seat and looked over his shoulder to back out of the parking stall. “Cool,” he barely breathed as he watched the muscles in Tyler’s jaw flex as he fought the grin that threatened to spread across his face.

A quick stop at Dylan's apartment and they were on their way to the beach house in Santa Monica. They fell back into the easy friendship they had always had despite the time they'd been apart while Dylan was on _The Maze Runner_ set. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan woke up Tuesday morning, finally feeling a bit more like himself. It was early. Too early. He'd rather still be asleep, but apparently he'd caught up on that; there was no more sleep to be had. He stretched, enjoying the warmth of the sun coming through the window, grateful again for the umpteenth time that Tyler has invited him out to the beach for their week off.

Deciding to make the most if it, he rolled out of bed and rummaged in his bag for his running gear. Training for the film had him running four times a week, and it had become routine. The house was quiet as he made his way downstairs to through kitchen; Tyler must have already headed off for his daily workout.

He had been doing most of his running at the studio gym while on location and decided that running along the boardwalk was infinitely better. He thought maybe he should look for a place closer to the beach himself rather than his ridiculously tiny high-rise apartment.

He hadn't brought his phone with him, so didn'tknow how long he'd been gone.

"Tyler, you back from your gym-rat grind?" he called from the kitchen. He headed upstairs with a glass of water in hand. "Hoech?" he asked again, leaning through the open door of the master bedroom. The room was empty. Turning to go back to the guest room, Dylan's eyes caught on the bed. The comforter thrown back, and sheets rumpled on one side where Tyler had slept. A wave of longing washed over Dylan. He'd been pushing the ridiculous crush he had on his co-star aside since he got back to L.A., but he found it hard to deny at that moment. He pushed the door further open and stepped into the room, giving into his want. The room smelled like Tyler—warm and comforting—and he just wanted to soak in it for a minute  without having to worry about making things uncomfortable between them. Without thinking too much about it, he walked to the bed, putting his water glass on the side table and sitting on the edge of the mattress. He took a few deep breaths before flopping backwards across the bed. He reached out, grabbing Tyler's pillow and curling his arms around it.

He knew it was dangerous to give in like that, but laying on Tyler's bed, surrounded by his scent, Dylan couldn't bring himself to care. He'd allow himself a few minutes to enjoy and then go back to pretending that he wasn't falling for his best friend; pretend that he was okay with being just friends.

 

* * *

 

Tyler stood in the doorway to his room, trying desperately not to read too far into the scene before him. Dylan was sprawled across his bed with his face buried in his pillow, sound asleep. There could be any number of reasons for it, right?

He probably should wake him up.

He wanted to stretch out on the bed next to him. Wanted to pull the younger man close and curl around him.

He did neither. Instead he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower, ending that train of thought before it led him to do something to make things awkward. He had come to realise that he wanted more than friendship from Dylan, but he wasn't willing to risk ruining things between them for it. 

 

* * *

 

Dylan woke with a gasp, his eyes flying wide open. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He clenched his eyes closed tight, cursing under his breath at having fallen asleep. The sound of the shower running on the other side of the wall sapped away the fleeting thought that Tyler hadn't seen him there. He quickly retreated back to the bedroom he was using, wondering how he was going to explain himself. So much for not making things awkward. He paced the floor of the small guest bedroom trying to come up with any plausible reason that Tyler would find him sleeping in his bed, coming up dry every time. When he heard the water shut off in the master bathroom, he headed for the bathroom attached to his room to shower and buy himself some more time before having to face Hoechlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow they managed to get through dinner and an evening of playing video games without actually addressing the very obvious elephant sitting in the corner much to Dylan's relief. He hoped that they could spend the rest of the week without having to talk about it at all.

 

Wednesday, Dylan walked in the back door after spending a couple hours swimming and baking in the sun. "Hey," he greeted Tyler as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of water.

Tyler turned from where he'd been standing at the counter mixing a post work-out shake and watched Dylan. His eyes trailed over the other man's lean frame, taking in the span of lightly sun-kissed, mole spotted skin of his back and shoulders. He could feel himself staring as Dylan turned around and leaned against the sink.

"You look good, man," Tyler said, hoping to sound casual but falling short by a long shot.

"Uh... thanks," Dylan replied. He ducked his head hoping to hide the sudden warming he felt in his cheeks and cursed himself for it.

"No, really. You've toned up." Tyler playfully slapped Dylan's recently more defined stomach, a result of the training he'd done for the movie. The physical contact was like a shock and Dylan snapped his head up to look at Tyler, who stood close. Tyler fingers lingered, lightly brushing over Dylan's skin as they stared at each other. Both felt the intense connection; both wanted more but neither moved for a drawn out minute.

Dylan broke first. He looked briefly down to Tyler's slightly parted lips before leaning forward and capturing them with his own.

Shocked at the boldness and at the realization that what he'd wanted could possibly be a reality, Tyler froze. He was unable to react.

As quickly as Dylan initiated the kiss, he pulled back. "Shit," he muttered to himself, slipping his hand to his face and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. I don't...Just...can we forget that happened?" he stammered.

Catching up to the situation finally, Tyler curled the hand still on Dylan's side firmly around his hip and used his other to pull Dylan's hand from his face. He cut the younger man's rambling off by kissing him hard.

It only took a second for Dylan to catch up after an initial shocked gasp. He blindly reached behind to place his glass in the sink freeing his hand to join his other in reaching for Tyler and pulling him closer.

Lust flared between them hot like fire having both been denying what they wanted for so long. "Fuck," Dylan gasped breaking away for a breath. He ran his hands up Tyler's side dragging the ridiculous tank top he was wearing up with it and pressing his fingers firmly into the hot skin underneath, drawing a needy moan from him. He stepped forward, pressing against Tyler until he had him against the wall next to the fridge and attacked his mouth again.

The heat between them smoldered; hands exploring and grabbing. Tongues and teeth clashed as they battled for control of the kiss until Tyler finally threw his head back panting for breath. Dylan took the opportunity ro sink his mouth to Tyler's neck. It had been a long time since he'd made out with a guy and he shuddered at the feel of scruffy stubble under his lips.

Clutching the back of Dylan's head as the younger man ran wet open mouthed kisses up his throat, Tyler gulped breaths in and tried to get a hold of his scattered thoughts. He'd wanted this for so long and despite not fully admitting that to himself, he'd imagined so many different scenarios.

"Dylan?" he panted when he felt teeth drag across his collar bone.

"Too fast?" was the breathy response Dylan gave before smoothing his hand up Tyler's side under his loose shirt to rub his thumb over a pert nipple.

"Uhn...no," Tyler gasped.

"Good." Dylan bent lower, tucking Tyler's shirt up further and traced his thumb's path with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Tyler hissed. "Can we move this upstairs?" ha asked, pulling lightly on the hair tangled between his fingers to draw Dylan's attention to his request.

Dylan stood up to focus back on Tyler's face. His cheeks were flushed and his already plump lips hung slack; pink and shining wet. "Yeah, okay," he agreed with a nod.

"Good." Tyler leaned his head back against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath before continuing. "I really want you to fuck me," he confessed in a rushed sigh, his eyes still closed.

Dylan froze.

Slowly tilting his head forward again and opening his eyes, Tyler searched the shocked flushed face in front of him. Dylan's eyebrow twitched slightly, and a lopsided smirk drifted across his mouth. "Okay," he breathed.

"Unless you want to slow do..."

"No," Dylan interrupted Tyler's attempted back peddling. His eyed darting over Tyler's face and nodding. "I'm totally fine with that."

Tyler visibly relaxed.

"I just thought it would go the other way," Dylan added, running his hand back down Tyler's side and pulling him away from the wall and flush against his body.

"Would you prefer that?" Tyler rambled. "I can, if that's what you want." He was willing to be accommodating if he needed to be, but since the words had come out of his mouth a moment ago his mind was stuck on the idea on Dylan fucking him.

"No. I'm pretty sure my preference is you, naked. As soon as possible. Whatever you want works for me."

"Okay," Tyler breathed. Taking Dylan's hand from his hip, he stepped forward and led them up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic when I had a lot more time and a lot less on my plate writing wise. I'm currently in the middle of a writing challenge and am experiencing a rather heavy dose of writer's block, too. I have toyed with the idea of leaving this one as finished for now at this point, but it just doesn't feel finished at all. I will finish it, but I really can't make any promises as to when that might be, sorry. Thank you for reading. I will try to get it wrapped up before too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fantasy. The characters are based on real people but there is no truth to this tale apart from how tired Dylan looked during SDCC. I'm not affiliated with Teen Wolf or MTV or the actors in any way, and no harm is intended with this story. I do not profit from it either.


End file.
